Fruits Basket: The New Generation
by Enchantress Alexandria
Summary: The Sohma's and Tohru have all gotten married, and had children. Now, the curse will be passed on and a whole new basket of Sohma's have arrived..
1. The Newly Cursed

As of this momment..I have four notepads open. XD Three Fruits Basket stories not to be posted untill they're finished, and this one. I think that'll take some pressure off, and I might actually finish this story since I don't need to finish the other ones so quickly. The part below just explains who the Sohma's married, and their spouses and such. You should read it, or else you'll probably get extremly confused. Anyways, let's get on wiff the storrrrryy! :3  
  
--Chapter One : The Newly Cursed--  
  
Akito died. He died about five years ago. For normal people, this would be a mourning time, but not for the Sohma's. Oh no, not the cursed Sohma's. They couldn't be happier. No more punishment, no more whipping, but the best of all was that their curse was over. A certain Kyo Sohma wasn't very happy though, as the day after the funneral Yuki Sohma had proposed to Tohru Honda. Kyo was heartbroken. So, he ran away.  
  
Kagura got over it after a while. Kyo had never loved her anyways. She found someone else. Hideki Murashene. They were the second the be married, but the first to have a child. It was a boy named Daichi, and unfortunatly he became part of the zodiac curse. Daichi Murashene was the rat of the zodiac. A few days afterwards, some other unknown Sohma had a son. Kazumi, the head of the family.  
  
Now, we can't forget about the three mabudachi's, can we? Ayame is still single, but I think he enjoys it. Shigure, however has gotten a wife. Her name is Keiko Sohma, well, ever since they got married she became Sohma. They too had a child, two in fact. A boy by the name of Aki Sohma was their child, and the cow, and a girl named Akira Sohma, the dog. Aki was two years older. Hatori did, in fact, find someone who made him 'ten times happier' then Kana did. Kiku. Kiku and Hatori Sohma had a child, Hitomi Sohma. The tiger.  
  
Kisa and Hiro are still too young to be wed or having children, but they are dating. Haru and Rin, however, did get married. Though they broke up, Haru came back to her about two years ago. It was quite pathetic, actually, but Rin accepted. Now they have a lovely daughter, Rinoa Sohma, the horse. (A/N: Yes..Final Fantasy name..but I'm sure someone else in the world has the name Rinoa! I used it because it has the name Rin in it..:3 And the creator of FB likes Final Fantasy so HA! XD)  
  
What about Ritsu? You might ask. Yes, the monkey did wed. Katomi Sohma. They had a son, Riku Sohma. He was the snake in the zodiac. Oh, I apologize for lying. Ritsu and Katomi didn't have a son. They had two. They were twin boys. Along with Riku, there was Hachiro Sohma the rooster. His name means 'eighth son' and if you notice, his is the eigth child to be mentioned in this chapter. (A/N: I noticed that after I typed his name..XD)  
  
Momiji hasn't been wed yet, or had any children. There are five more zodiac members which have not been born yet. Wait a momment..there is one in the process of being born..Yuki and Tohru's child. Let's go see how they're doing, shall we?  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
In the hospital all the Sohma's, their spouses, and children sat, waiting anxiosly for the new Sohma to arrive. A two year old Akira was sleeping on Shigure's lap, and Keiko was playing with a four year old Aki. Kisa and Hiro, both in their mid-teens now, sat waiting. Ritsu wasn't there, as no one really wanted him to be there. He would just apologize over and over and what-not. Katomi, however, came with their twins Akio, and Hachiro. The 8 month olds were playing with Keiko, and Aki.  
  
Kagura, and Hideki came with Daichi. The 1 year old was sitting next to his mother, just staring at everyone in the room. Haru and Rin were there as well with Rinoa. The four month old baby was in her mothers arms, sleeping. Hatori was tending the Tohru and her baby, being the doctor he was, but Kiku was there with the 5 month old baby Hitomi. Kisa had taken quite an intrest in this child, after finding out that she was a tiger as well, but was too worried about Tohru's baby at the momment.  
  
Momiji sat impationtly. He just couldn't wait the see the baby. Why was everyone worried? Because Tohru was in labor..two months premature. They all knew what this meant, but still..there was a slight chance that the baby wasn't part of the zodiac, and there could be something wrong. Yuki was inside with Tohru, but everyone was sure that he was just as worried. The fact that it was midnight, and it was raining outside didn't help either.  
  
After a few more minutes of waiting, and anticipation Hatori came in. Everyone grew silent. Hatori smiled a bit. It didn't really look all that much like a smile. "The baby is fine. Tohru and Yuki are now the parents of a baby girl" Everyone let out a sigh of relief, but Momiji jumped up. "Can we see the baby?" Hatori nodded. "But only one at a time!" Momiji squealed. "I'm first! I'm first!" He ran passed Hatori, and into the halls to find Tohru's room.  
  
Kiku yawned, and looked at her husband. "What time was the baby born, hun?" she asked, smiling. "Um..around 12:15 or so.." Hatori said. Rin blinked. "But..it's 12:30 now.." she said, eyebrow raised. Hatori shrugged. "Tohru and Yuki wanted time alone with their baby.."  
  
Momiji knocked on the door of room B-48, then entered. "Tohru-Chan?" he asked, walking in and closing the door behind him. Tohru looked up from the pink blanket. "Oh! Momiji! Hello!" She said, smiling. Momiji bounced over to the baby. "Ooh..she's so pretty..what's her name, Tohru?" He looked very excited. "Amaya.." she replied, still smiling. Momiji looked thoughtful. "Amaya..night rain, right?" Tohru nodded. "You should tell her that one day...she was born on a rainy night..hence her name!" Tohru giggled a bit.  
  
Momiji looked around. "So..what zodiac is she?" Tohru sighed a bit. "Hatori said that..she's the cat.." Momiji blinked. "The..cat? Wow..how's Yuki taking this?" Tohru sighed, and looked down at her baby. "Not very well.." Momiji nodded. "Where is he? I want to speak to him.." Tohru pointed to a door on the left of her marked closet.  
  
The rabbit walked over to it, and knocked. "Yuuuki? It's Momiji can I come in?" A muffled 'yes' was heard, and he opened the door. Momiji sat down in front of Yuki. "So..I heard about your daughter.." Yuki sighed. "Why cat? Why couldn't she be something else?" Momiji shrugged. "It's not really your decision what she is..but..Yuki can you make me a promise?" Yuki looked up. "Sure.."  
  
"Promise me that..no matter what..you won't give up your baby or..erase her from your memory or anything like that.." Momiji looked down, remembering what his own mother had done. He didn't want Amaya to go through the same thing. Yuki looked up. "I..I promise.." he said, standing up. He walked out of the closet, and walked over to where Tohru was. Momiji could here a faint, "Hello Amaya.." The rabbit smiled, happy that he had done something good. He stood up, waving to the family one last time, then bounced to everyone else.  
  
One by one the Sohma's came in with their children, greeting the baby. After a while of that, everyone went home, very exhausted. Yuki was sleeping on a couch in Tohru's room, and Amaya had her own little hospital crib. At about three in the morning, Yuki was asleep but Tohru was still up. She walked over to her baby. "Hey Amaya.." she said, covering her baby with the blanket. "I hope you like living with us..but I think you might want to know..that you're cursed. But don't worry, it's not that bad. Well, you just can't hug a boy that isn't cursed as well..but I'll still love you either way. So will Yuki.." She paused and laughed a bit. "Well, goodnight.." she kissed Amaya on the forehead, and went to sleep herself.  
  
--Fifteen Years Later--  
  
A fiffteen year old Rinoa sat up grungily. It was her first day of high school, and she really wasn't looking forward to it. Her medium lengthed black hair was placed in a bun, which look alright when she put it up at night. She scratched her head, then quickly got ready before going downstairs. "Morning mom.." Rinoa said, sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
Rin turned around. "Goodmorning, Rinoa. Excited about your first day of high school?" Rinoa snorted. "Yep..as excited as I am scared of orange juice.." she said, yawning again. A man with white and black hair came downstairs. "Hey Rinoa! First day of highschool!" By the look on his daughters face, he could tell she wasn't happy. "Eh..don't worry..I felt the same way.." Hatsaharu said, smiling.  
  
Rinoa sighed. "Hey mom, I'm gonna go to Hiroko's house today. Aki said he'd drive us to school today.." Rin nodded. "What about Amaya?" Rinoa yawned one last time, before standing up. "Her mom's taking her..Anyways, see you later!" Rinoa waved to her parents one last time, then went out of the door, making her way to Hiroko's house, which wasn't too far.  
  
After about two blocks, Rinoa reached a house and knocked on the door. A woman with short orange hair, and orange eyes opened the door. "Oh! Hello, Rinoa." she said, smiling. Rinoa smiled back. "Hello Kisa, is Hiroko still here?" Rinoa asked, making sure that Aki didn't already come to pick her up. Kisa nodded. "Yes, she's upstairs in her room. She let Rinoa in, closing the door behind her. Rinoa said thank you quickly, then ran up the stairs, knocking on the third door to the left.  
  
A girl with shoulder lenght brown hair, and blackish brown eyes opened the door. "Hey Rinoa!" Hiroko said, letting her friend in. "Heya Koko!" Koko was Hirko's nickname. They couldn't call her Hiro, since that was her fathers name, so Rinoa invented Koko. Hiroko's door was still in, and a man with blond hair, and brown eyes walked in. "Hey Hiroko, I just wanted to a-ACK!" he tripped over the wire of his daughters phone, bumping into her.  
  
There was a 'Poof!' noise, and once the smoke disappeared a brown monkey was seen. "Daddy!" she said, sighing. Hiro stood up. "Sorry..er..anyways I just wanted to ask you if you needed anything else for today.." Hiroko shook her head, and her father nodded, leaving the room. In a few minutes, Hiroko became her normal self, quickly putting her uniform on again. The two girls went downstairs as the doorbell wrang. Hiroko opened it. There stood a boy looking about eighteen with black hair. Well, on his neck it was white. His eyes were black. "Hey Aki!" Hiroko said, and Rinoa ran next to her. Aki nodded. "Hey Koko, Rinoa." Rinoa smiled. "Soo..should we go now?" she asked. The boy nodded, and led the two girls to his car in which he drove them to school.  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
Yaay! Chapter one! Sorry for the shortness..XD Anyways, this one person wrote a fic..and put character bios at the end..sooo..I wanna do that!  
  
Name: Hiroko Sohma/  
Parents: Kisa, and Hiro Sohma/  
Age: Fourteen 1/2/  
Birthday: April 17/  
Gender: Female/  
Nickname(s): Koko/  
Zodiac: Monkey/  
Appearance: Shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes with flecks of black/  
Extra Info: Hiroko's best friend is Rinoa. Though she is only fourteen 1/2 she is a freshman in highschool along with mostly everyone else. Something to do with her birthday, and skipping a grade./  
  
Once I run out of bios..I'll..er..think of something else! XD Stay tuned fooor chapter twoo! :3 Read and Review pleash! Arigato! 


	2. Kyo?

Oi..ok..I don't know when you're reading this story, so I'll just say something! My regular account, Ryokko-Chan, was looked from the 23rd-28th of August. Sooo..I was using Enchantress Alexandria for the time being. Now, if you're reading this like..within the 23rd-28th..change the above sentence to a present tense form. XD Thank you. Oh oh! Guess what I found ouut? You know how Hana's sign is that flower thing? I found out why! The word 'Hana' means flower! Whoo! I'm good..XD  
  
--Chapter 2 : Kyo..?--  
  
Hiroko, and Rinoa had been dropped off, and had caught up with Amaya. The three of them walked into their class, sitting in their usual seats next to each other. "So..have you heard that we have a new student?" Amaya said, looking excited, her icy blue hair tied in a pony tail. Hiroko raised an eyebrow. "Really? What's her name? What does she look like?" Amaya shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I did find out that she's in our homeroom!" The bell wrang, as everyone took their seats.  
  
"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Natsumi Sohma!" A girl walked to the front of the class. She had straight, waist length blond hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Hiroko blinked. "A Sohma? I bet she's part of the curse..she looks just like my dad!" Amaya and Rinoa nodded in agreement. The teacher looked around. "Natsumi, why don't you take a seat next to Amaya..Amaya raise your hand." She raised her hand slightly.  
  
Natsumi nodded, then took a seat next to her. During the last few minutes of homeroom, they were allowed to talk. Amaya looked at Natsumi. "Hey, I'm Amaya.." Natsumi nodded. "Natsu. Ok..Natsumi..but everyone calls me Natsu.." Amaya nodded. Hiroko, who was sitting in front of Natsu, turned around. "Hey..are you part of the Sohma curse?" she said in a whisper.  
  
Natsu blinked, looking shocked. Rinoa giggled. "Don't worry. Us three are Sohma's as well..cursed Sohma's, might I add.." Natsu nodded. "Well, in that case..yes. I'm the lamb." Hiroko snapped. "Ha! I knew there was a reason that you looked just like my dad!" Hiroko blinked. "Oh! By the way, I'm Hiroko. You can call me Koko if you want though..er..the monkey! Daughter of Kisa, and Hiro.." Rinoa nodded. "Annd I'm Rinoa. I'm the horse, like my mom was. Mom's Rin, dad's Haru.."  
  
Amaya looked at Natsu. "My parents are Tohru and Yuki Sohma..I'm the cat.." Natsu smiled. "Really? So was my dad! Kyo" Amaya's jaw dropped. "Your dad's Kyo Sohma!?" Amaya, though she never got to meet him, had always admired Kyo since he shared the burden of being a cat. When she was little, she used to call him 'Uncle' Kyo, though he wasn't really her uncle.  
  
Daichi Murashene, who was sitting behind Natsu, joined in the conversation. "I'm Daisuke Murashene. The rat.." Natsu blinked. "How are you-? You're not a Sohma?" Daichi smiled. "No, but Kagura's my mother. I have Sohma blood in me.." Natsu blinked. "Oh.." Daichi looked at the clock. They had about five minutes left. "Natsu..that means summer, right?"  
  
Natsu blinked. "Yeah.." Amaya poked Rinoa, motioning her heads towards Daichi and Natsu."So, any other zodiac Sohma's I should know about?" She asked them. Daichi thought a momment. "Hmm..There's Hitomi! She's Hatori, and Kiku's daughter..the tiger..umm.." he continued the think, and Hiroko yawned. "My mom likes her a lot, since she was a tiger as well.."  
  
Amaya thought as well. "And then there's Aki, and Akira. Shigure and Keiko's kids. Aki's eighteen, and a cow, and Akira's sixteen, one grade above us. She's the dog, go figure..." she said, seeing as how her dad was a dog as well..."And..er.." Rinoa cut in. "Then you've got Ritsu, and Katomi's kids. They're twin boys, Riku and Hachiro. Snake, and rooster..the rabbit, boar, and dragon..well..we havn't met them yet.."  
  
Daichi thought for a bit. "Oh! And then there's Kazumi, head of the family, but I'm sure you know him.." Natsu nodded a bit, as the bell wrang. The five Sohma's, including the Murashene-Sohma, got up and walked to their next class where Natsu bumped into a boy. She closed her eyes, waiting to transform. 'Crap, crap, crap..' was all that could go through her mind. But she didn't transform.  
  
She looked up at he boy. He had dark green hair, and same color eyes. He was looking at Natsu was the same expression she had on her face: Confussion. "Er..sorry about that.." he held out his hand for Natsu to take. She grabbed it, then pulled herself up. "It's ok. It was partly my fault anyways.." Amaya, Rinoa, Hiroko, and Daichi watched from behind Natsu. The boy held out his hand again. "I'm Riku..snake.." Natsu blinked, before understanding what he meant.  
  
"Natsumi, sheep.." she said, shaking his hand. "Hm..pretty name.." he said smiling. Natsu's face went a bit red. "Thanks..er..you can call me Natsu if you want..everyone does.." Riku nodded. "Well, I better head home..see ya Natsu!" he waved at her, then looked the the other four. "Bye Amaya, Rinoa, Koko, and Dai!" he said laughing a bit.  
  
Hiroko giggled a bit. "Natsu, you have got to stop running into guys like this!" she said. Rinoa joined in the giggling. "Yeah, what is this? The second time?" Daichi raised an eyebrow. "Second..time..?" Amaya nudged him. "Aw, c'mon Dai-chan! Don't be so jealous, you're the first one after all!" Daichi's face became a bright red, which completly stood out against his violet hair, and gray eyes. Daichi reminded Amaya a lot of her father, but that didn't stop them from fighting. "What? I'm not jealous!" Amaya smirked. "Yes you are, or else you wouldn't be blushing so much!"  
  
Natsu sighed. "Hey guys, I'm gonna start heading home..later!" She waved quickly, then walked down the halls untill she reached the outside of the school. Daichi blinked, then turned back to Amaya. "I could have been blushing for a lot of reasons!" "Oh yeah? Name one!" Their argument continued even as they walked home. Hiroko and Rinoa sighed as they too made their way home. "Hey Koko, is Aki picking us up?" Rinoa asked, blinking. Hiroko shook her head.  
  
Rinoa sighed. "Joy..now we have to walk.." Hiroko shrugged. "Personally, I like walking better then driving with Aki.." "Koko..you're weird.." The girl shrugged as the two started walking.  
  
Natsu opened to door to her house. "Dad! I'm home.." her last sentence kind of trialed off as she looked around her living room. Her father was there, but he wasn't alone. Natsu raised an eyebrow. Kyo turned around. "Oh! Natsu! Hey, I want you to meet a few people.." He pointed to various people in the room when saying there names. "That's Yuki, and Tohru..and over there's um..Katomi..(her husband's er..not here)..with her sons Riku, and Hachiro..and.." he looked around to see who was left. "Oh! That's Shigure and Keiko with thier daughter Akira. They have a son, Aki..but he didn't want to come..there's Momiji Er..that's it.."  
  
Natsu waved a bit. "Hello..everyone.." she said, smiling a bit. She leaned in, and whispered something in her dads ear. "Why is everyone here..?" Kyo nodded. "Just sit down, and I'll explain.." Natsu took a seat next to her dad, quickly smiling at Riku. "I bet your all wondering where I went, and who's Natsumi's mother, yes?" Natsu blinked. 'My mother..?' she thought. Now she was intrested.  
  
The adults mummbled their agreement. "Well..after Yuki had proposed to Tohru..I ran away. Where? California.." Tohru gasped. "Kyo! That's so far away!" Kyo nodded. Natsu was staring at her hands. "I met this girl there..Emi Kotoki. So..we fell in love. She told me that she'd want to marry after we had a child, so I agreed. That all changed. As soon as Natsu was born..she wouldn't accept her. I tried to tell her that I used to be like that, but worse. She wouldn't listen. As soon as she was realesed from the hospital she ran away with another guy.."  
  
There was quite a long pause. Natsu bit her lower lip. "So..that's the story? She didn't want me..because of the..zodiac thing..?" She wasn't crying, but her eyes were watery. Kyo nodded sadly. Momiji looked at Tohru. She was the only other person who had known what happened to him. Natsu stood up. "Excuse me, I'll be right back.." she ran upstairs to her room.  
  
Momiji looked at Kyo, then stood up following her. Once her reached her room, (He new it was hers because it said Natsu's Room on the door) he knocked on it. "Come in.." Momiji opened the door slowly, walking in. He closed it behind him. "Hey Natsu.." Natsu sighed. "Hey..er..I don't know your name, sorry.." Momiji smiled. "It's Momiji.." Natsu nodded, as the used to be rabbit boy sat next to her.  
  
"Just wanted to let you know..I went through the same thing as you.." Natsu blinked, then looked up at him. "You did..?" He nodded. "See..when I was born..my mom hated me. She couldn't stand the fact that she had given birth to me. It was making her sick..so Ha'ri, or Hatori, decided that it would be best to take me away from her memory. So..now she doesn't know who I am.." Natsu blinked again. She didn't' say anything, but hugged Momiji. Of course, the hug didn't really last long since she had transformed into a lamb.  
  
Momiji giggled a bit, and held her up. "Aww! You have such a cute zodiac!" Natsu let out a sigh. Momiji put her down on the bed then went downstairs with everyone else. After a few minutes, Natsu came down the stairs as well. She was waiting until she had transformed back. Natsu blinked. "Daddy..where'd everyone go?" she asked, staring around the room. "They left.." he said, blinking as well.  
  
"Oh.." Natsu said, sitting again in the chair next to her father. "So..who did you met in school today? Sohma-wise.." Kyo asked, yawning. Natsu sighed. "Umm..I met Amaya..Daichi..Hiroko..Rinoa..annnd Riku.." She said, blinking. Kyo nodded..  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
Amaya sat in her room as her parents came home. "Maya! We're home!" Amaya peeked her head out of her bedroom door, looking at her mother and fater. "Mmk!" she said, running downstairs. "So, did you see Kyo-chan?" She asked, excitedly. Tohru nodded. "Is he every gonna come over?" Her icy blue eyes were shinning enthusiastically. Tohru shrugged. "I'm not sure. We can invite him and Natsu over to dinner one day if you'd like.." Amaya grinned. "Really?" Tohru nodded a bit.  
  
"Yes!" Amaya punched her first in the air. "Thanks mom!" She said, before running upstairs.  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
Again, sorry for the short chapter..XD This was mainly to explain the whole Kyo/Natsu thing. Whoo! More bios!  
  
Name: Amaya Sohma/  
Parents: Tohru, and Yuki Sohma/  
Age: Fifteen/  
Birthday: January 20/  
Gender: Female/  
Nickname(s): Maya/  
Zodiac: Cat/  
Appearance: Waist length icy blue hair, and icy blue eyes/  
Extra Info: Amaya has always admired Kyo, since he shared the burden of being a cat. She is usually hanging out with Rinoa, and Hiroko./  
  
Allright! Expect chapter three soon because I have an idea! Bwahaha! XD 


	3. Main Houses New Residents

Started: 11:08 AM 8/24/2004  
  
Waaah!? There's only two more weeks untill school starts?! Well, for me there is..my mom's at my school right now..getting my scheduel and books..this is a nightmare! XD Anyways, I've decided to put the time and date of when my story was started, and when it was finished. I don't know why..XD  
  
--Chapter Three : Main House's New Residents--  
  
Akira got out of bed slowly. The week flew by so fast. It was Sunday now! Her dad had told her the other day that she should get up early because he had some important news to tell her. Akira walked downstairs to see Natsu, Amaya, Rinoa, Aki, Daichi, Hiroko, Riku, and some guy she didn't know. She blinked, wondering if she should've gotten dressed but then realized everyone was still in their pajama's as well.  
  
Akira smiled at her cousins, and brother then sat down.Shigure cleared his throat. "Now..a few of you had parents who lived away from their parents in a Japanese-style house.." he said, looking mainly at Natsu, Amaya, Aki, and Akira. "We've added a few more rooms to that house..and we were going to sell it off..but we decided to let you stay there. Under the supervision of Aki, who will be turning ninteen soon.."  
  
The Sohma's exchanged glances as Natsu raised her hand. Shigure nodded at her. "Yes..er..how many room are there exactly..?" Shigure thought for a bit. "Well, there one room by the living room, and then there's this hallways with four room which were originally there. Then, you go to this other hallway and we have another five rooms. Then..there's one last hallway with 3 extra bedrooms that can be used for guests. Of course, there's one bathroom in each hallway.."  
  
Everyone blinked at Shigure, as Natsu's hand went up in the air. "Soo..our parents have already agreed to this?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips. Shigure nodded. "Yup. They're all ok with it!" Amaya looked around at everyone's faces, then raised her hand as well. "When are we moving in?" Shigure looked at his watch. "Well, you can go choose your rooms now.." Everyone stood up and ran for the door.  
  
Shigure sweatdropped. "Wait a second! You don't know how to get there!"  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
After quite a long walk through the forest, they reached the house. Amaya paused, and looked at Shigure. "Which was my mom's room?" she whispered. "All the way down the hall, last door on your left.." The girl smiled, then ran ahead of everyone else. "C'mon! Let's go get our rooms!" Amaya ran in with Natsu behind her, as well as Daichi, and Riku. Everone else wanted the newer rooms.  
  
Amaya ran into the hall. "This was my mom's room!" She said, placing a hand on the door. Natsu blinked, then remembered something her dad had told her. "Oh! That means this one's my dad's!" she said, walking next to the door across from Amaya. Riku blinked, then walked to the room next to Amaya. (And across from Natsu -hint, hint-) Daichi looked at him, then groaned lightly, taking the room next to Natsu.  
  
Meanwhile, in the second hallway Akira and Rinoa were arguing over the second room in the hall. "Akira! Why don't you get the one on the other side of the room?" Rinoa argued. Akira smirked. "Why don't you get the one on the other side?" A boy walked up to them, scooting the two over. "Here's a great idea..I'll take this room, and you two go find another room since the one across from me is occupied.." Akira narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey! You can't do that!" The boy smiled. "But I broke up your argument, didn't I?"  
  
Akira and Rinoa exchanged glances, as they each ran to a room on either side of him. "Oh! By the way! Another reason you guys can't have the room across from me: It's not across from me, it's to the front left, or front right of me..." The two girls blinked. He was right. The two rooms were in the middle of Akira and the boy, and the middle of Rinoa and the boy.  
  
The three had closed their doors, then both opened them again as soon as they closed it. They knocked on the boys door. He opened it and blinked. "Yes..?" "Who are you?" Akira asked, staring at the boy. "You don't know your own family member? Fuyuko. The..boar.." Akira nodded. "I'm Akira! Le Dog!" Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Make it sound all fancy, why don't cha. I'm Rinoa..horse.."  
  
Fuyuko blinked. "Er..by the way..please don't call me 'Fuyuko'. It sounds too girly..Fuyu will work.." Rinoa smiled. "Hey! Now we have all four seasons! Fuyu, Natsu, Aki, and Haru!" (Winter, Summer, Fall, and Spring) Fuyu smiled.  
  
Aki had gotten the room by the living room, which had been his fathers, and Hiroko got the room in between Rinoa and Fuyu. (On the other side of the hall) Which left one extra room in that hall, as well as the three rooms in the 'guest hall' Natsu was walking home with Amaya to get their stuff. "I don't know why Shigure put so many rooms.."  
  
Amaya shrugged. "Er..Shigure's weird?" The two girls laughed a bit. "Soo..Natsu-chan..when was the last time you talked to Riku..?" Natsu's face was a bit red. "Erm..when I bumped into him..?" She had no idea where Amaya was going with this. "I see..Did you notice that he got the room diagonal from yours..?" Natsu's face went a bit more red. "Yes.." Lucky for her, they had just reached Amaya's house.  
  
The two girls went inside, said hello to Tohru and Yuki, then went upstairs to get her things. Amaya blinked when she got into the room. Everything was in boxes. Her mother came up behind her. "Mom..we're walking..how do you suppose we take all of this..?" Tohru smiled. "Oh! You're father agreed to take it..So you two can head of to Natsu's house!" The girls nodded, then made their way to Natsu's house.  
  
The went upstairs to her room, then sighed. There were boxes everywhere, yes. But there was nothing in the boxes. "Let's just say..I hadn't completly finished unpacking.." Amaya rolled her eyes, then began to put stuff in the boxes, as well as Natsu.  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
Later on in the day, everyone had all their things in their rooms, and most of them unpacked. Natsu had just broughten in the box with the bed that Shigure bought for her in it. (He got everyone a diffrent kind) She sighed, looking at all the peices of wood on the floor. She put all the stuff in the corner, deciding to finish with everything else first. When Yuki had brought Amaya her stuff, he had Natsu's white dresser strapped on the roof, so that was already put in place.  
  
Natsu had put her clothes in there, and on top of it was a lamp, a little blue model dirt bike, and a book. She also had various things set up. So, all that seemed to be left was a box with her bedsheets. Of course, you'd need a bed for that, wouldn't you. She groaned a bit, then left the room and knocked on Amaya's. She opened it. "Amaya..do you need help with anything? All I have left is my bed and I really don't feel like setting that up.."  
  
Amaya grinned. "Nope, sorry Natsu-chan.." Natsu looked in to see everything in Amaya's room was ready; including her bed. "My dad came in and made it.." Amaya said, answering the look on Natsu's face. Natsu sighed, then walked back into her room.  
  
It took her a while to get it, but the bed was set up within an hour. As soon as she was done, she put her bed sheets on, and her pillows, cleaned the room up a little bit, then fell back on her bed. "Let's just hope it doesn't collapse in the middle of the night.." she mummbled to herself. There was a knock on her closed door. "Yeah!" Natsu yelled, as the door opened. "Hey. Is there um..anything else you need help with?" Natsu turned her head to see Daichi. She sat up. "Nope. All finished, sorry.."  
  
Daichi smiled. "It's ok!" He sat next to Natsu on her bed. There was an awkward silence, untill Natsu stood up. "Where're you going?" Daichi asked, blinked. Natsu wallked out of the door, then turned around. "Hm? Oh! I'm hungry.." She smiled a bit, then walked out completly. Daichi, feeling weird being left alone in someone elses room, stood up and walked into his own.  
  
O-o-The Next Day-o-O  
  
While walking to their lockers around school, Hiroko noticed a girl. She had long wavy blond hair and brown eyes. Her hair was darker then Natsu's, as hers was a white-ish blond. Hiroko nudged Rinoa. "Hey, who's that girl?" Rinoa blinked, then looked looked at the girl. She shrugged. "I don't know.." The girl looked at Rinoa, then blinked before a huge grin spread across her face. "Rinoa-Chan!" She ran over to Rinoa, and glomped her. Hiroko and Rinoa sweatdropped. "Er..who are you..?"  
  
The girl got off. "What? You don't remember me? It's me, Usagi!" Amaya sweatdropped. "U-Usagi..? Rabbit..?" Usagi nodded happilly. "And you remember Seiji, don't you?" The girl called over a boy with black hair, and black eyes. Hiroko's eye widened. "Seiji..?" The boy blinked, then looked down at Hiroko. "Yes?" Hiroko was staring at him, while he was telling Usagi something.  
  
Amaya blinked, then elbowed her lightly. "Ouch! What was that for?" Amaya smiled, the whispered, "You were about to drool.." Seiji turned back to the two girls. "Hey, I gotta get to class..but I'll see you later, 'kay?" He smiled, then walked off. Usagi smiled. "I have to go too. Seiji-Chan! Wait up!" The rabbit girl ran off after Seiji.  
  
Rinoa blinked. "Wait a minute..I do remember them. From New Year's. Seiji's the.." she lowered her voice a bit, "Dragon, and Usagi's Momo's daughter, and Momiji's neice." Hiroko blinked. "Momo..?" Rinoa smiled. "Momiji's sister." Rinoa nodded, as the two also went to class.  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
Oi..this chapter took me two days! XD Anyways, if you guys want a list of all the characters, their parents, and their zodiac just ask for it in the review with your e-mail and I'll send it to you. Oh, and if you see a name you don't recognize that's probably because they're not an actual character. Hey, the kids didn't need to have zodiac parents just to be in the zodiac. Just Sohma's. XD  
  
Name: Natsumi Sohma/  
Parents: Kyo Sohma. He never married mother/  
Age: Fifteen/  
Birthday: July 28/  
Gender: Female/  
Nickname(s): Natsu/  
Zodiac: Sheep/  
Appearance: Medium length light blond hair, and brown eyes/  
Extra Info: Natsu's father, Kyo, fell in love with a girl named Emi who said that they would get married after she had a child. Of course, after finding out that Natsu was a zodiac, she didn't accept her and ran away from Kyo. It seems as if both Riku, and Daichi have crushes on Natsu./  
  
Wellp, there's your bio for the chapter  
  
Bluesakuramon- Thanks for update! Here, you can have a cookie! Hands you a cookie =D And yes, the names confused me too..XD  
  
Untill next time, RR!  
  
Finished: 5:18 PM 8/25/2004 


	4. The Passed Down Throne

Started: 5:25 PM 8/25/2004  
  
See that? See how much I like you that I write this story only a few minutes after I posted my other one? XD I'm changing Akio's name to Riku. Ok, yes it's from Kingdom Hearts but that's not where I got it from! I was looking under this one site and it was under 'Fiinish' names but I thought 'Hey! KH is Japanese..so I guess it can be concidered Japanese!' XD Hmm..I've decided to add a crafty little disclaimer! =D  
  
Disclaimer: "Ha! I don't need a disclaimer! I own Fruits Basket!" -Natsuki Takaya "Hmm..does manga volume 2 count? Guess not.." -Ryokko  
  
XD Anyways, enjoy chapter foouur!  
  
--Chapter Four : The Passed Down Throne--  
  
Natsu blinked, as she noticed some girls showing each other pictures of Riku, and talking about him. She even saw a few following him! Natsu raised an eyebrow, then ran over to Amaya, who was by her locker. "Amaya..what's up with those girls and Riku..?" Amaya smiled. "He's the prince of the school. My dad was, too. Expect this a lot. Evil fan girls, people drooling over him..stuff like that.." Natsu nodded slowly, as Riku came up to the two girls.  
  
"Hey Natsu, Amaya.." He said, smiling. "Heya Riku!" Amaya said, smiling. Natsu just nodded her hello. Amaya was about to walk off, but Natsu grabbed her arm, giving her a look as if to say, 'leave, and die.' Amaya rolled her eyes. "So, have you guys heard about the school talent show?" Natsu blinked. "Our school has a talent show..?" Riku nodded. "You guys doing anything?" Natsu shrugged. "Seeing as how I just found out two seconds ago, I'm not even sure if I'm going to be in the talent show, more or less what I'll do.." Amaya smiled. "I'm singing.."  
  
Riku nodded. "Well, I gotta get to class. Bye!" He waved then walked off. "Hmm..the bell didn't wring yet...why did he have to go to class, I wonder? Oh! Probably becausse he wanted to talk to you alone!" Amaya teased, while giggling. Natsu rolled her eyes. "Amayaaa! Can you pleaaase stop with all of this?" Amaya pouted. "Aww..but it's so much fun.." Natsu smiled. "Not for me.." Amaya shrugged then walked away, as Rinoa walked over to her locker which is right by Natsu's,  
  
"Hey Natsu-chan!" she said, opening her locker. Natsu looked at Rinoa. "Hey..what's got you so happy..?" Rinoa blinked. "What? Oh! Nothing!" Just then, a guy walked over to Rinoa. "Hey Rinoa! Er..who's your friend?" he asked, blinking. Natsu side glanced at Rinoa, trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. Rinoa blushed a bit. "This is my friend, Natsumi. And Natsu, this if Fuyuko.."  
  
Fuyu blinked. "You can just..drop the 'ko'.." he said, smiling. Natsu nodded. "Nice to meet you, Fuyu.." Fuyu nodded as well. "Same to you." he said, before turning his attention back to Rinoa. "So, I'll see you later, 'kay?" Rinoa nodded, as the boy walked off. Natsu smirked. "Hmm..nothing, eh?" she said, looking at Rinoa. She blushed a bit more, then said in a low whisper. "What? He's so cute.." Natsu laughed a bit. "I now know why you and Hiroko are best friends.."  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
Kyo yawned a bit. He was taking a walk through the tree lined forest on the way to the main house. He bumped into a girl. "Oh! I'm so sorry, sir!" She said, quickly standing up. Kyo was about to say something very mean until he looked at the girl, or should I say woman. She had long black hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Kyo blinked. "No, it's ok! It was my fault, really.." He stood up as well. "My name's Chou Sohma.." she said, holding out her hand. "Kyo Sohma.." he shook her hand, then asked something. "So..how old are you..?"  
  
Chou looked at Kyo awkwardly for a moment before answering. "Um..35.." Kyo smiled. "I'm 36.." Chou smiled as well, as Kyo coughed. "So..er..would you like over to my house for dinner or something..?" Chou blinked. "Sure! Er..where do you live?"  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
After a long day at school, Rinoa sat lazily on her bed. Her thoughts were scattered. School, homework, what they would eat for dinner, Fuyu..She took a moment from her thoughts, and blinked. Fuyu? Why was she thinking about him? Rinoa groaned slightly, then stood up, walking to the kitchen.  
  
Natsu sat on the roof of the house, watching the sunset. Kyo had told her that's where he would sit when he wanted to think. Natsu sighed, staring at absolutely nothing as if in a trance. "Natsu-chan..?" Natsu turned around. "Oh..hey Riku.." she said, smiling a bit. He climbed completly up the stairs, then sat next to her. "So..I looked up the name Natsumi today..I found out what it means.."  
  
Natsu blushed. She had also known what it meant. She didn't say anything, but still stared straight a head. Riku smiled a bit. "It means..beautiful summer.." Natsu bit the side of her lower lip, her blush becoming redder. Still though, she didn't say anything. "Do you..think the name suits you..?" This made her face go to it's all-time red.  
  
She finally spoke. "I..I don't know.." She turned her head slowly to look at him. Riku brought his face closer to hers. "I think it does.." Natsu's stomach was in knots, as she had this awkward feeling he was going to kiss her now. Obviously, she was right. He kissed her softly, then pulled back. He was blushing, but not as much as Natsu's. That, and the fact that she didn't know what to say.  
  
Natsu stared at him blankly. Though her face looked calm, aside from the fact her whole face was red, her mind was panicing. She stood up, then slowly made her way down the stairs. She wasn't sure if she supposed to hear this or not, but she heard faint words coming from Riku. "See you later..Natsumi.."  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
Ok! I would continue..but this just..seemed like the perfect ending! I hate how I'm self centering this story around Natsu..it's bugging me. . Since this chapter was so short I'll try to make it up to you by making the next one longer. XD Anyways..that last part. That idea just kept running through my head..and I reaaally wanted to make it. XD Ooh? What's this? Kyo's got a date, eh? Anywho, lè bio!  
  
Name: Rinoa Sohma/  
Parents: Rin, and Haru Sohma/  
Age: Fifteen/  
Birthday: December 7/  
Gender: Female/  
Nickname(s): None/  
Zodiac: Horse/  
Appearance: Medium length black hair, and black eyes/  
Extra Info: Rinoa's best friend is Hiroko. She has a crush on Fuyuko. What else is there to say?/  
  
Yaay! There you go! XD Stay tuned for chapter five!  
  
Finished: 11:35 PM 8/25/2004 


	5. Ai Shiteru!

Started: 11:40 PM 8/25/2004  
  
Ok..this chapter might take a while for two reasons.  
  
1.) I'm not going to be here most of tomorrow. and 2.) I'm supposed to make it long.  
  
XD So..er..yeah. I'll start now..even though it's almost midnight. =3 Also, if you know what 'Ai Shiteru' means..pleaase don't say anything..I mean I'm sure people will be so curious that they'll go search for it, but still. Shh..XD  
  
--Chapter 5 : Ai Shiteru--  
  
Natsu walked back to her room. Though the redness of her face had gone done, she was still blushing. Daichi, who was just coming out of his own room, noticed this and blinked. "Hey Natsu, are you ok?" Natsu blinked, and looked at Daichi. She nodded a bit. "Weren't you on the roof with Riku..?" he asked, getting a bit suspecious. On his way to the kitchen, he had seen Riku go up and say her name.  
  
Natsu nodded again. Daichi raised an eyebrow. "Your whole face is red..what did he do, kiss you?" He had meant the last part jokingly, but blinked at Natsu's straight face. Daichi's jaw dropped slightly. Natsu half smiled. "You ok..Daichi-chan..?" she asked, knowing that he wasn't. Daichi nodded slowly, then went back into his room, closing the door.  
  
Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Guys can be so emotional at some times.." she mumbled very quietly before walking into her own room. Natsu sat on her bed, and started to think. She hadn't seen her dad in over a week..maybe now would be a good time to go visit him. After all, she thought, he was probably lonely without her. She stood up, and walked out of her room.  
  
She knocked on Aki's door to tell him where she was going, then left. Thankfully, she still had the key. It would have to be a short visit, since it was already a little bit dark. She unlocked the door, and opened it. Her eyes widened at what she saw. He dad, Kyo Sohma, having dinner with some lady. The two adults stopped talking then looked at Natsu, who just stared back. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Hello.." she said, looking at the other lady. "Err..Natsu-chan..this is Chou.."  
  
Chou smiled at Natsu slightly, and Natsu gave her a small smile back. Kyo coughed a bit. "Excuse us for a moment.." he stood up, and started walking up the stairs, motioning for his daughter to follow. Natsu sighed, then walked up the stairs as well. She walked into Kyo's room, sitting on his bed with her arms folded. "I'm waiting.." she said, smiling. Kyo sighed. "Ok! Ok! Her name's Chou..and we've been going out for one week, and-" Natsu held up her hands in front of her face. "Woah, woah, woah. One week? Why didn't I know?"  
  
Kyo shrugged. "I didn't know how to tell you.." Natsu blinked. "Daddy..I would have been estatic to find out you had a girlfriend..if you had told me sooner.." Kyo shrugged again, not saying anything. "Anywho, I just came by to say hi. So, hello. Goodbye!" she smiled, then walked out. She quickly said goodbye to Chou, then left. Kyo walked downstairs. "Hey, Chou-chan..sorry about that.." He said, sitting down again. "That's ok.." she said, smiling.  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
Natsu walked inside the house, humming a song. She was almost to her room, when Riku came out of his. "Hey Natsumi..why are you so happy..?" Natsu blinked slightly. No one called her Natsumi. Not even her dad! Well, unless she was in trouble but that's a diffrent story. "Wha-? Oh! I'm not happy..I just had a song stuck in my head.." she smiled a bit. Riku nodded. "I see..so you're sad?" he said, jokingly. Natsu rolled her eyes. "I'm neither.." she said, then walked into her room.  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
Hiroko started walking into the kitchen. "Hey, Aki-san..is there any food in here?" She wasn't paying attention, and blinked when she saw someone with Aki. "Seiji?" she said, blinked. "What are you doing her?" Seiji shrugged. "I was..er..in the area?" Hiroko blinked. "Don't you live in the area..?" Aki slowly started to leave, but the other two didn't notice. "Er..yeah..do you want to go for a walk?" Hiroko nodded a bit, then followed him outside.  
  
"So..what's up?" Hiroko asked. Her heart was beating fast, as she couldn't really believe she was walking with Seiji. "Nothing..I just wanted to take a walk with you.." Hiroko blushed a little bit then smiled.  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
Natsu was in her room looking around for something. "Argh..where'd I put it?!" she asked herself, looking under her bed. She smiled, the pulled out a shoe box. She opened it up, then started shuffling through the picture, dropping them in the process. "Crap.." she said quickly, before hastily picking up the pictures. She found what she was looking for in the process though. A key. Not just any key, oh no. A key to a brand new/old dirt bike that her father had promised her on her thirteenth birthday. She hadn't riden it yet, and she wasn't going to today, she just wanted to make sure she still had the key.  
  
After completly cleaning up the pictures, Natsu put them in the box again, and pushed it under the bed. The key, however, went on her dresser. (A/N: That part may seem pretty pointless, but just remember this for later on..)  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
A few weeks or so later at school, Natsu was in a bad mood. Of course, there was something about Natsu that no one knew, since she was knew an all. Never get in her way when she's mad. She was by her locker, and after slamming it closed Amaya knew something was wrong. "Natsu-chan, what's wrong?" she asked, blinking. "You know how my dad had a girlfriend, right?" Amaya nodded slowly. "Well, he had to go and get that damn girl pregant!"  
  
Amaya raised an eyebrow. "So..?" Natsu sighed. "Let me put it this way; I just met the girl, and now she's carrying my new sibling, and since that's happening..they're getting married soon..I mean..who does that?" she asked, blinking. "The usual process is you get a girlfriend, tell your child that you have one, marry, THEN have a kid..these people are weird.." Amaya shrugged. "Er..so why are you mad again?"  
  
Natsu raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Let me make this easier for you, if there is a way. My dad's girlfriend who I just met like..last month is pregnant. They are getting married. Got it?" Amaya nodded a bit, as Natsu started walking. She bumped into Michiko Minagawa. She was the leader of the 'Prince Riku Fanclub' which had been brought back when she was looking through her mother, Motoko's, old yearbook. (A/N: Mitoko Minagawa was the president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, remember? XD)  
  
Natsu sighed and looked at the girl. Michiko smirked a bit. "Hey you little Sohma..you stole Prince Riku from us.." Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I..stole..him from you? What makes you think I even had him in the first place?" Michiko snorted. "Oh, don't make it sound like you don't know, or that nothing's going on! I know something's going on between you two. You're going out or something-"  
  
Natsu sighed, as her thoughts covered Michiko's voice. 'Ok Natsu..don't do anything stupid. Just, count to ten. 1..2..'  
  
"And he always talks to you in between classes-!"  
  
'3..4..5..'  
  
"I'm sure he's at least kissed you or SOMETHING-!"  
  
'6..7..8..9..'  
  
"Oh! And there was this one time when-" "Argh! Will you just shut up already!? You are annoying the crap out of me! Let me make this clear. We are not going out, there is nothing going on between us! So why don't you just mind your own damn buisiness, hmm? I'm having a really bad day, and it's probably worse then someone going out with your dear prince! I am so sorry that you are so self centered but there are other people with problems as well!" Natsu said..er..yelled.  
  
She blinked looking around, noticing that everyone was staring at her but hey! You can't be the daughter of Kyo Sohma and not pick up his short temperness, now can you? She groaned lightly, then walked off the class. Riku, who had been nearby watching, watched as she walked away and ran to follow her. "Natsu-chan! Are you ok?" Natsu turned around. They were well into hall 4, which was pretty empty most of the time.  
  
Natsu shrugged. "Yeah..I'm fine..she was just getting on my nerves.." She blinked at Riku, who looked like someone had just told him his favorite cat died or something. Riku sighed a bit, then looked at the floor. "So..you really think there's absolutly nothing going on between us..?" Natsu coughed slightly. She had forgotten about that. "Well..er.." she start folding her fingers together. "If you think about it..there really isn't anything going on..I mean.." she paused, not knowing what else to say. Riku half smiled at her, but it seemed rather sad. "It's ok. You should have told me from the start that you didn't like me..it would have been easier on me, and a load easier on you.." he said, before walking off.  
  
Natsu blinked. It was too late to say anything, as he had already walked off. She groaned rather loudly then sat down, banging her head lightly against one of the lockers. Daichi had walked in that moment. He sat down next to her. "Guess that would be concidered your breaking up?" Natsu stopped, then looked at Daichi. "Well, it would be if we had actually been going out.."  
  
Daichi blinked. "Wait a second..so you guys weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend?" Natsu nodded. "Nope.." Daichi pursed his lips, trying his hardest not to smile. "So..would you like to go out with me?" Natsu interupted him, not paying attention. "I mean, I don't know why he's so mad..I didn't really mean what I said in a bad-" She paused, then stared at Daichi, realizing what he had just said. "I..er..did..um..erm.." she couldn't get the words to come out. Wait. What words? She didn't even know what she wanted to say!  
  
Daichi smiled a bit. "It's a yes or no question. I wouldn't mind either answer." he said. "Well..I er.." lucky for her, the bell wrang. She stood up. "Whoops! Gotta get to class!" she said, running out of the hall and into her class. Daichi followed behind at a far range silently.  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
Somewhere in the middle of class, Natsu sent Rinoa, who sits next to her, a note. Rinoa blinked, then read it.  
  
'Rinoa! Big problem! Daichi asked me out! I have absolutly no idea what to saaay! Heelp!'  
  
Rinoa blinked then answered giving, it back to Natsu.  
  
'Er..I dunno! Do you want to go out with him?'  
  
'I'm not exactly sure..'  
  
'Oooh! But what about Prince Riku?'  
  
Natsu sighed, then started writting something else, but her teacher found the note. "Hmm? What's this? Passing notes? Well, I guess if you can share it with Rinoa, you can share it with the whole class.." the teacher smiled then walked up to the front of the room. "Oh..crap.." Natsu said, crossing her arms on her desk, and placing her head inside them. Rinoa blinked. The teacher opened her mouth to speak, but the bell wrang. Natsu looked up, said a quick thank you, then left the class as quick as she could.  
  
On her way home, she realized that Riku had caught up with her. He smiled a bit. "Hey Natsu..I'm really sorry about what I said earlier.." Natsu shrugged, and kept walking. Riku blinked. "Are you made at me?" Natsu shook her head. She started to speed up, but Riku grabbed her hand. "Are you sure?" Natsu sighed. "Yes, I'm sure.." Riku smiled again. "Great. Now, how much Japanese do you know exactly?" Natsu, having come from the US, didn't know that much.  
  
Well she knew enough to go to a Japanese school, obviously, but she didn't know..outside things. Natsu shrugged. "I know a..fair ammout.." she said, straight ahead. Riku kissed her on the cheek quickly. "Ai Shiteru, Natsumi-chan!" he said before running off. Natsu stared off at him. "And what does that mean?" she said, throwing her arms in the air, groaning.  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
"Chou-chan..I'm really reaaally sorry!" Kyo was talking over the phone with his fiancè. "It's alright Kyo! Maybe you can call Natsu over to help me?" Kyo sighed. "Er..She's not exactly speaking to me right now.." Just then, Natsu entered the house. "Hey daddy!" Kyo blinked. "On second thought..hold on a second.." he put the phone down. "Hey! Natsu-chan!" he yelled when she was halfway up the stairs. "Er..sorry I had to get something I left in the room.." She started walking again, but Kyo stopped her.  
  
"Wait! Would you like to go help Chou pick out braidsmaid dresses?" Natsu snorted. "Are you nuts?" she said, before quickly running upstairs, grabbing something, then running back down. "Later!" she yelled, right before closing the door. Kyo sighed, and picked up the phone. "Sorry, she doesn't want to go.." Chou smiled. "That's ok..I'll get one of my friends. Bye!" she hung up, as did Kyo.  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
Hiroko some-what danced down the hall to Rinoa's room. "Rinoa-chan! Let me in! I have important news!" Rinoa opened the door. "What?" Hiroko ran inside the room, as Rinoa closed it. "I have a boyfriend!" Rinoa smiled. "Awesome. So, who is it?"  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
Natsu had been home for a while, as Daichi stuck his head in her room. "Natsu..do you have an answer to my question yet?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Question? What que-oooh..that question.." She looked at the floor. Daichi blinked. "You can say no if you want. It's an answer, after all.." Natsu fiddled with her fingers. She liked Daichi, but she sort of liked Riku more. Daichi stood, waiting for an answer. "Er.." she couldn't seem to get ' no' out, so she just shook her head. Daichi nodded. "Ok! See you!"  
  
He walked out, as Amaya walked in. "Hey Natsu! Ok..I'm sorry..I'm a curious person. What did that note say?" Natsu smiled. "Nothing that you didn't know already.." She paused, then looked around room. "Hey Maya-chan..what does 'Ai Shiteru' mean..?" she said in a some-what whisper voice. Amaya was looking at the dirt bike model on Natsu's dresser before she answered..  
  
O-o-o-O  
  
Bwahahaaa! Cliff hanger! I also left a cliff hanger with Hiroko's boyfriend, but I think we all know who it is..XD It's Bio Time! The bio's here! Here's the bio it never fails it makes me wanna wag my tail when it comes I wanna yell Biooo! XD Anywho..  
  
Name: Riku Sohma/  
Parents: Ritsu, and Katomi Sohma/  
Age: Fifteen/  
Birthday: February 19/  
Gender: Male/  
Nickname(s): None/  
Zodiac: Snake/  
Appearance Dark green hair, and same color eyes/  
Extra Info: Riku is the new prince of the high school. He is rather fond of Natsumi, but he has Daichi in the way./  
  
I made Riku sound all evil now..whoo! Review time!  
  
Manx16 - Yeah, I felt like I was rushing as well. I get so excited and I just want to move on. XD I like the names too..I've been wanting to use Natsumi for the longest time! I fixed the chapter four/three problem.  
  
Wow..this chapter took me a while to finish..XD almost 36 hours..XD  
  
Finished: 11:26 AM 8/27/2004 


End file.
